In general, a GIS includes a gas circuit breaker (GCB), a disconnecting switch (DS), an earthing switch (ES), a lightning arrester, and a main bus which are main components of a transformer substation. The GIS has internally excellent insulation performance and is filled with an inert sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) gas, thereby accommodating the size reduction and safety of the transformer substation.
Although the DS and the ES among the above-described devices perform open and close operations of a contact point using independent operating mechanisms, an integrated DS/ES operating mechanism capable of operating the DS and the ES with one operating mechanism because of simplification of a structure, economy, simplicity of control, etc. has recently been proposed.
The DS/ES operating mechanism of the related art connects a lever, a link, and ES/DS operating elements to a rotation axis using pins, and simultaneously moves the ES/DS operating elements during an operation.
However, because the GIS of the related art has a problem in that a size of a device increases when a driving radius of the device increases, there is a need for an operating method for solving the problem.